


Home

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Well…” Tony started tentatively, looking at Steve as if deciding if he should go on. He smiled and finally continued. “I was debating if I kept this a surprise or not, but that would mean delaying the project and I just want to get this done now.” Tony bit his bottom lip. “I love you...”“What did you do?” Steve narrowed his eyes, knowing any sentence starting withI love youmeant Tony had gone overboard on something again.“Nothing isdone-done,” Tony replied, hands up in defence.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 29
Kudos: 226





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 20 Stony fics (18 in this series alone!)!! I never thought I'd be here. Thanks so so much for reading along with my fluffy little AU. It means the world. Hope you enjoy this one

“That was the worse turnover, Jesus Christ! They deserved to score on that.” Bucky threw his hands up in the air, as Steve booed the TV when the opposing team scored. It was a rare Friday night with both having no plans, so Steve had invited his best friend over for some pizza and game night. They were sprawled on the sofa, Steve stretched out along one edge of the sectional, and Bucky with his feet on the coffee table. Sadly, their team was not doing well against their Canadian hosts, which resulted in mostly swearing and complaining.

They continued watching the game, adding their colour commentary through the beginning of the second period.

“Come on! That is totally a 4-minute major!” Steve yelled out after a particularly brutal hit on the Rangers, just as Tony walked in.

“Major hottie, I hope?” Tony answered with a smirk, not sure at all what Steve was going on about.

“Hi babe,” Steve smiled at him, Bucky waving next to him. “Watching the Rangers play something resembling hockey.”

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Bucky yelled, again, exasperated as the home team almost scored short handed. “We have the worse team, Stevie.”

Tony laughed as he went to kiss Steve before heading to the kitchen. “I will leave you boys to it; I’ve got a few more things to work on.”

“Let us know if we're being too loud,” Steve replied apologetically as Bucky swore at the 2-man advantage against his team. “We're really not having a good game today.”

“Don't worry about it, yell at the sports as much as you want.” Tony made his way to the kitchen table as both men started complaining as another penalty was called, a few seconds after yet another goal was scored.

“OK, screw this game! How is Vegas planning going?” Bucky turned to Steve, ignoring the 4-1 score.

“It’s good. Everything is set, we should know next week if Tony’s friend can meet us there, but otherwise, all you need to figure out is what you and Nat are doing on your solo day.”

“Cool! Yeah, we haven’t really talked about it yet. I’ll let her pick what she wants to do, and follow along. With my luck, we’ll be getting mani-pedis.”

“Oh please, you like that shit,” Steve laughed, remembering the first time Nat had insisted on bringing the both of them to the spa. “Thanks for that, by the way. I know it means a lot to Tony that we can have the day together.”

“It’s no big deal, we get it. Besides, it’s the least we can do, since someone is footing the bill for almost everything. Although, coulda picked a nicer hotel –“ Bucky replied.

“I can hear you!” Tony called out from the kitchen, making them laugh.

“I’m kidding, it’s actually nicer than my apartment, so I have nothing to complain about. Seriously, we do appreciate it, so giving you guys a bit of space is the least we can do. And, I like hanging out with Nat. It’ll be fun.” Steve noticed a small smile on his friend’s lips, but didn’t push.

“Besides, it’s just one day, right? We get to hang out the rest of the time.”

“Absolutely. Well, I am going to head home. Don't think I can take much more of this dumpster fire game.” Bucky announced. They got up and hugged before Bucky went to say goodbye to Tony.

Steve turned the volume down on the game and went to see Tony. He kissed the top of his head before sitting across from him at the table, noticing floorplans on the tablet. “Whatcha working on?”

“Well…” Tony started tentatively, looking at Steve as if deciding if he should go on. He smiled and finally continued. “I was debating if I kept this a surprise or not, but that would mean delaying the project and I just want to get this done now.” Tony bit his bottom lip. “I love you...”

“What did you do?” Steve narrowed his eyes, knowing any sentence starting with _I love you_ meant Tony had gone overboard on something again.

“Nothing is _done_ -done,” Tony replied, hands up in defence. “But, this morning when I was heading out, I ran into Linda and Earl's daughter, Stacy. We started chatting and she mentioned that they decided to sell their place and move to Boston to be closer to her and the grandkids. They found a place pretty quick, and they'll be moving in the next couple weeks.”

“That's too bad. I like them, they were always really great neighbors.”

“For sure. Linda makes the best cookies! Anyways, I was asking Stacy for some info, and she mentioned they were having a real estate agent walk through this weekend.” Tony turned some papers towards Steve before continuing. “I'd started looking for a place… for us. I’ve told you before, the penthouse is great, but here has always felt way more like home. But it _is_ a smidge small, especially depending what we want to do in the future… there is no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you for a damned long time Steve. I was going to try and find a place before Christmas and ask you to move in with me. Was going to be really cute and all. I’ve gone to see a few houses that were gorgeous, and perfect… but they aren’t here. I made a few calls today, and we could buy the place next door and do some renos to get the extra space, and not have to move.”

Steve looked down at the paperwork then, noticing it was the floor plans to his and the neighbor's townhouses. A few pages in, there were detailed information on resale value possibilities and projections and realestate jargon Steve didn’t understand. He looked back to his boyfriend, stunned. “You want to move to Brooklyn with me?”

“If you’ll have me, yes.”

“Your commute is going to suck! And we can't move your cars here, we don't even have a garage. And your workshop? Sweetheart, I appreciate this so much, but I can't ask you to move out here for my sake. It makes more sense to move to the penthouse.”

“I get your point, but I promise, I don't need all that to be happy. We’d still keep the penthouse, not bad to have the option if we're stuck in the city, and the lab won't move, but it turns out I can actually use the basement here to have a small workspace. I’m trying to see if we could possibly have one car in there, but that might be pushing it. And really, I’m working less than I was before, so I don’t even have to go to the office that often.

“Steve, I have thought about this. I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I didn’t want to. Heck, I wouldn’t be spending so much time here now if I didn’t like it. I mean, if you want to move into the city, I will make it happen, but I do love it here.”

“I love it here too; it just seems like such a hassle for you -"

“I promise, it is not. I’ve considered it and did look at a few places in the city. Nothing beats here.” Tony gave Steve his dopey, happy smile, which made Steve melt.

“What would we need to do?”

“One of the girls on the legal team is looking into it for me, just to make sure we do it properly, but basically, we buy out the neighbors, fill out some paperwork for zoning something or another, and we can start the reno. I had my folks make a few calls, figured out the property value for their place, and I was going to offer them way more anyways. I spoke with Jillian, my designer, and she thinks it would be pretty quick and painless. She has worked in this area before and the quick idea I threw at her should be doable, just need to confirm with the contractor once we can get them in here that we wouldn't be causing possible structural damage if we knock out too many walls, but should not be the case. We can hopefully start with the project in the next week or so when they move out – no rush at all, but it might even be done by Christmas if we can get in early. We would need to move to the tower while the construction is going on, but it wouldn't be for long.”

“Tony, that sounds amazing. And you are sure you want to move out this way? I really don't want you to regret this.”

“I won't, not for one second.”

Steve reached out across the table to grab Tony's hands. If he was being honest, he had tried to find a way to bring up this topic for a while now but was afraid of the answer. He did love his home and would have moved to Manhattan in a heartbeat to be with his partner, but this did sound like the perfect solution.

“I can’t believe you did all this, just to move in with me.” Steve returned Tony's previous overjoyed smile.

“There is just one thing you need to OK first. When I was talking to legal, it sounded like the whole thing would be easier if it was in both our names or just yours, since you already own half the property. I don't care either way, I’ll let you pick. But… I would like to pay it out for you, regardless of who's names are on this. I just don't want this to be weird. We never really talk about the fact that I have a whole whack load of money. And really, the last thing I want is for this to be weird or look like I’m doing it to control you or anything. I just want to do this, so it’s one less thing to worry about, should something happen… I don't want you to be in a bad spot cause I made you double your house size, you know? I’ve already checked, and I am having the lawyers put in a clause saying if we break up for some horrible reason, this place is 100% yours, you can do with it whatever you want, I can't interfere and neither of us owes the other one money or anything. That way you aren’t completely SOL…”

“Sweetheart, you’re rambling. I appreciate it, but I’m sure we could figure it out if something were to happen – we’re adults. And, if there is one thing I’ve learned over the past six months, it’s to not argue with you when it comes to money,” Steve brought Tony’s hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. This was not how he expected his evening to go, but it sure was a great little development. “Seriously, this sounds great, all of it. I’m in.”

“We're really doing this?” Tony got up and walked around the edge of the table to sit on Steve's lap.

“Yeah, we are,” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. “Thank you for loving this place as much as I do. Kinda happy we aren't moving.”

Tony leaned down and kissed Steve, unable to contain how happy he was. “I love you so much,” he whispered between kisses. “How about I see if we can get Jill over here tomorrow to come look at the space, we can get her contractor in too to make sure we don’t have any surprises. And obviously, we need to talk to the neighbors and see if they'd mind selling it straight to us.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Steve hugged Tony closer. “Love you.”

“Wanna go finish watching the game, and I can send some emails to get things set up?” Steve nodded and followed Tony to the couch, wrapping himself around the brunette as they lay there, Tony typing away to confirm plans. “Alright, sending the jet to pick up Jill tomorrow morning in Chicago. She can have a contractor meet us earlier though if we want. Once we talk to Linda and Earl, if they agree, this should go pretty quickly.” He placed a kiss on top of the blonde's head, getting a quiet hum in response. “You ok?”

Steve nodded against the brunette’s chest. “Just tired all of a sudden. Can we go to bed?”

“Of course, come on big guy.”

Steve stumbled upstairs while Tony closed lights and locked doors on the main floor. Before the brunette had made his way up, Steve was already under the covers. He didn’t waste a minute before wrapping himself again around Tony's body when he slid under the covers, making him chuckle. “Comfy there, koala bear?” he asked as he placed a kiss to Steve's forehead, the blond mumbling in agreement, blissfully happy in this moment. He fell asleep quickly and woke up in the same position the next morning, limbs intertwined with Tony's. Unfortunately, that meant there was no way to not wake up the other man.

“Stop moving. More sleep!” Tony protested as Steve was extricating himself from bed.

Steve smiled, and nuzzled into Tony's neck, dropping soft kisses along exposed skin. “You can stay in bed a bit more, I just need my arm back, babe.”

“Nu-uh. My arm. Sleep.” Tony held on even tighter.

“If you want me to go grab donuts, I need my arm.”

“Damn you and your logic before 9am.”

“I know, but you love me anyway. Come on, release my arm so we can buy ourselves a house.”

“Mmmm… I almost forgot about that. I still want to keep you in bed, though.”

“That so? You realize you are putting our future in jeopardy? Over snuggles?”

“Yup. Snuggles trump buying a house.” Tony rolled around, managing to keep Steve’s arm trapped while resting his head on his chest, making the blonde chuckle at his antics.

“It’ll be weird to live in the same house but have it look different.” Steve mused, looking around the room while lightly grazing his fingers along Tony’s back.

“What? I wasn’t thinking we redo the whole inside of the house. Just add on what we need.” Tony turned his head, chin resting on Steve’s chest, to look up at him. “Babe, I meant it. I love this place, it's home. I mean, bigger ensuite would be nice, and a bigger closet too. I never wanted you to think we were gutting it and starting from scratch on both sides. I’m sorry.”

“Oh! I just kinda assumed…”

“Don't worry, not happening on my watch. I promise.”

“Thanks. I really need to get going though. Can I please have my arm back without having to manhandle you?”

“Fine. Be quick though.”

Steve wasn’t even a bit surprised to find Tony still in bed when he came back 30 minutes later. After some convincing, they both headed downstairs for coffee before going to see the neighbors. Once the initial shock of their offer wore off, they were more than happy to consider it. Linda kept gushing about how happy Steve had been over the past few months, so how could they turn this down.

Within hours Tony had gotten the house inspection done, and they had toured it with Jillian, who kept telling them about all the great potential the place had. Once they got back to Steve's house, they laid out their wish list and she quickly toured his side to see what could be done, repeatedly telling him he had amazing style, and promised them floorplans by the next day.

“Where did you get that fab piece in the living room, by the way?” she asked on her way out.

“I painted that actually. Been working on another for the dining room.” Steve answered, trying not to blush as Tony beamed next to him.

“I told you he was an amazing artist, Jilly.” Tony couldn't help but gush.

“If you have more of those, I could easily sell them for you. Most of my clients would love this style. I mean it. You should consider it. Anyways, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

By 8 p.m. that night all the paperwork was signed and done. As of December 1st, they would own the townhouse next door. As Tony popped the bottle of champagne Pepper had sent over when Happy delivered the paperwork they needed to sign, Steve couldn't help the long exhale he let out, after feeling like he had been holding his breath all day.

“Hey… what's up?” Tony couldn’t help but look concerned as he caught Steve. His arms automatically going around Steve's waist, pulling him in.

“Nothing, I just wasn't expecting all this today. Feels a bit overwhelming all of a sudden.” Steve replied, burying his face in Tony's neck. “I forget how quickly you can get things done sometimes.”

“We don’t have to rush this at all -"

“No, I want to do this. I do, so much. Just hit me that we're really buying a house and moving in together. I’m excited. It's just not what I was expecting today.”

“Totally fair. And please, tell me if it does go too quick, ok? Not in a rush, we can slow this whole thing down. I tend to get a little over excited when I get an idea in my head.”

“I had not noticed one bit.” Steve gave Tony one final squeeze before pulling away. “Let's celebrate.” He smiled as he grabbed the two champagne flutes, handing one to Tony. “To new beginnings.”

“And everything the future may hold.” Tony added, pulling Steve in for a kiss before clinking their glasses and taking a sip, each if them imagining what exactly that future looked like. Needless to say, it was very similar in all the ways that mattered, and both couldn’t wait for it to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry, for the hockey bit at the beginning. I was literally watching the Sens destroy the Rangers on Friday as I was starting to write this, so it was a natural fit. Sue me! ;)
> 
> Our boys are finally moving in together!! I legit had Tony's debate of - do I keep this up until Christmas, or do I just get it done with now, cause I am just as excited as Tony is for them to move in together.
> 
> Anywhos, hope you enjoyed it, next up should be the Vegas trip, which I think is going to be fun :D


End file.
